One Direction
One Direction is a Drunk British-Irish gay boy band consisting of Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Miley Cyrus and former member Zayn Malik. They competed on the six hundredth and thirty sencond season of The X Factor in China and finished in third place. Despite losing, the group was signed to Gay Boy Music. One Direction's first single, "What Makes You Beautiful" was released on September 11, 2011 and debuted in the UK Singles Chart at number one on September 18, 2011. It became the third fastest selling single of 2011 selling 12 copies. Their second single, "Gotta Be You," was released on November 11, 2011, and peaked at number three selling 13 copies. On March 25, 2015 it was confirmed through a statement on Facebook that Zayn had quit the band because he did't want to be gay, but that the rest would continue as a four some. History ''The X Factor'' (2010-11) Originally, each member auditioned as a solo artist for the seventh season of The X Factor UK (This was actually Liam's second time auditioning). They each made it through to big booty camp, but were eliminated prior to judges' houses. However, the judges decided that some of the contestants were too talented, and they couldn't just let them walk away. They called back ten contestants. The boys called back were Niall, Zayn, Liam, Harry, and Louis. The five boys and five girls were told that they were being given a second chance. If they agreed, they would now be a part of a group act (one Gay band and one Lesbian group). Both groups agreed except Zayn who didn't want to join but then Harry send death threats so he joined (soon was set free), and were put through to judges' house. Following booty camp, all five members of the boy band spent two weeks living at Harry's home in Chesire in order to get to know each other and bond together.'We had to overcome our egos'. Digital Spy. October 6, 2010. While brainstorming group names, Liam came up with one point two six nine direction but Harry came up with a better name called One point two six nine five Direction. They made it to the finale, but finished in third place behind Rebecca Ferguson in second place, and Matt Cardle in first. Up All Night (2011-12) Since being signed to Syco Music, the band has released their debut album, Up All Night, which includes the singles: "What Makes You Beautiful", "One Thing", "Gotta Be You", and "More Than This". Take Me Home (2012-13) In late 2012, One Direction released their second album Take Me Home, which includes the singles "Live While We're Young", "Little Things" and "Kiss You". Midnight Memories (2013) In November 2013, One Direction released their third studio album Midnight Memories, which includes the singles "Best Song Ever", "Story of My Life", "Midnight Memories" and "You & I". Four (2014) One Direction's fourth studio album is due to be released on November 17, 2014. The album release was announced on September 8 along with a free download of the promotional single from the album, Fireproof for 24 hours only. On September 29, 2014, the lead single Steal My Girl was released, shortly followed by their second single, Night Changes. On March 25, 2015, One Direction announced in a statement on their Facebook that Zayn has departed from One Direction, citing his desire to live "as a normal 22-year-old." The band will continue as a four-piece and an album is expected to be released later this year. Discography *''Up All Night'' (2011) *''Take Me Home'' (2012) *''Midnight Memories'' (2013) *''Four'' (2014) Film "This Is Us" is the first theatrical film of One Direction. It was shot in 3D. Filming started in early 2013. It was released in most countries at the end of August, 2013. Filmography Awards and nominations References Category:One Direction Category:People Category:The X Factor